A Stitch In Time
by amortentia1992
Summary: He was the boy who didn't know love. She was a girl who lived in a world where hope was fading fast. What happens when time decides to meddle with their fates?
1. The Start of Everything

**A/N: I Know, I know. Why am I starting a new story when I have so many ones to finish and update yet? Well, because I want to I guess. That said, dear readers, this story is going to be added to my update queue with all of my other stories meaning that updates may be slower. I hope that you enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I merley play with the wonderful universe and characters the lovely JK Rowling created.**

* * *

Hermione left the Headmaster's office dazed and wrapped up in her thoughts. She was in a state of shock and utter disbelief at what she was asked to do, what she had all but agreed to. She glanced at the leather bound diary she held in her hands, sleek black with the initials TMR engraved on the cover. She would have the rest of the school year to prepare and research and plan before she would go on a journey she wouldn't ever come back from. A large part of her was angry and resentful at being sacrificed so easily, at being used as a pawn in Dumbledore's quest for the greater good. Yet, at the same time, she had to admit this plan had merit. As she walked slowly back towards the Gryffindor Common Room, she ran through the conversation that occurred.

 _"I'm sorry Professor, but you want me to do what exactly?"_

 _"I understand your reservations, Miss. Granger, but you must understand that with your knowledge of time travel you are the only fitting candidate for this mission."_

 _"A mission that sends me back over fifty years in the past with no hope or chance of my return!"_

 _"It is a great sacrifice to ask you to make, however, I fear that without this step that we will inevitably lose this war, or only emerge victorious with great losses. You understand that losing one life to save hundreds more is a chance that I have to take."_

 _Tears were emerging in her eyes as she realized what the headmaster was inadvertently saying. That she was disposable for the sake of his greater good. "What about Harry? Who will be there for him and Ron to keep them out of trouble?"_

 _"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley will find support from other friends and order members once you have departed. Of course, as you progress on your mission you will shift the timeline and given your inevitable success they will have no need for you. In fact, the more successful you are the less they will remember you at all. They will be fine."_

 _Hermione closed her eyes to hide the fury that surely shone in her gaze. She would have to go on remembering her friends, her timeline, missing those dearest to her while she would eventually cease to exist to them. The knowledge was the most painful. Despite her desire to refuse the assignment, Hermione knew that the risk of losing the war was high. If this asinine plot was a way to ensure their success Hermione knew she couldn't deny her mission._

 _"What exactly would I need to do?"_

 _"Ah, I'm glad to see you coming to terms with this. It's simple really, you infiltrate into Tom's life and convince him to choose a different plan than the ones that led us here."_

 _"How am I supposed to accomplish that? Sending me back to a point where he has already created his horcruxes doesn't bode well for my success."_

 _"Which is why you are going back to before he created his first horcrux. A simple de-aging potion will take care of your age difference and you will begin your fifth year with Tom at Hogwarts. I've written a letter to my past self with instructions to assist you. The rest is up to you. This journal came into my possession a while back when it was found somewhere in the castle after I became headmaster. I believe it will give you insight into the innermost thoughts of Tom during that time."_

 _Not knowing what else to do, Hermione reached out and accepted the journal. "I hope you're right about all this Professor." He also handed to her a bag with an undetectable extension charm containing the letter to himself he mentioned, the time turner she would use to go back and the potion she should take before leaving. It also held items she would find useful to her such as clothing in the 1940's styles and galleons to get her through until she could be given a suitable cover and means to support herself._

 _"As do I, as do I. One parting piece of advice Miss. Granger, remember that Tom was a boy who never experienced love." Hermione nodded once before she turned and left the office._

A boy who never experienced love. What exactly was she supposed to do, make him fall in love with her? Impossible. She wasn't a girl who knew how to make boys even like her, much less one as charming and deceitful as Tom Riddle. Though the words rang a little too close to home. She knew of another boy close to her who never experienced love until he got to Hogwarts. The only differences for Harry were that when he got here he was already famous, he had a person, however unworthy of the honor, to look up to and friends. It was entirely possible that the absence of these factors that Harry would have gone down the same path as his enemy. The thought seemed ridiculous, but Hermione couldn't shake the shiver that crept down her spine as it occurred to her. When Tom riddle arrived as an orphan at Hogwarts, he had nothing and nobody was sorted into a house where in his early years he was considered a muggle-born and was bullied until he used fear, knowledge, and power to his advantage to demand respect. He never had friends. Hermione did wonder what it would have been like for Harry where the roles reversed.

It was on that thought that she made it up to Gryffindor Tower and was standing in front of the portrait of the fat lady. There was one week left of term and Hermione debated telling Harry and Ron about her upcoming mission but immediately decided against it. Neither of them would take the news well and saying goodbye when the time came was only going to be too hard. Dumbledore was certain she would know when the time was right, she would rather spend her time making the most of her time with her friends. She opened the journal she was holding and began to read.

* * *

It was time. The order was in a disarray and Hogwarts scared and Afraid. Dumbledore was dead. Snape had killed him Harry had witnessed the death, Draco Malfoy had let death eaters into the castle and everything had gone to hell in a handbasket Hermione now knew that this is what the headmaster had meant when he told her she would know when the time was right Nobody knew what to do without the influence of the great wizard. Hermione herself didn't see how the war could be won without him. Despite his many, many faults Dumbledore was a powerful and influential wizard who many looked up to Without him the order was in shambles. She now saw that changing the timeline was the only hope for them now.

She attended the funeral standing somberly with her friends and peers before they school walked quietly back to the Great Hall. The students were departing for home the next day, but Hermione would never board that train. She sat through dinner studying teh faces of Harry and Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, even Malfoy, and his cronies and other peers she wasn't particularly close with. She memorized their features, their expressions. That night when all were asleep she slipped down to the common room. She desperately wanted to leave a note to explain her disappearance, but couldn't risk it. She drank the vial of de-aging potion and waited a moment for the changes to take affect. Once she was as she looked in her fifth year she held on to the bag, glimpsed one last time at the common room and turned the time turner six times. A golden light surrounded her and soon was ripped off the ground into the vortex of time, vanishing from view. She collapsed on the hard ground with a loud thunk before her world went dark.


	2. Rough Landing

**A/N: Okay two chapters in as many days. My muse seems to have decided to reward you guys. Thank you so much for all the warm reviews you've already given my new story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Hermione gradually awoke. She attempted to stretch but quickly ceased all movement because her entire body felt as though a train had hit it, and settled for opening her eyes instead, only to be rewarded by the blinding sun streaming through the windows.

"Ah," A voice muttered to her left, "She stirs." Hermione slowly opened her eyes again, blinking several times to become used to the bright light.

"Water," she croaked her throat parched. Somebody held a glass of the sweet clear liquid to her lips and she sipped it cautiously. Once her thirst was quenched several minutes later she inched into a half sitting position to see who was helping her. Before her, sat a much younger, red-haired yet still eccentrically dressed Dumbledore. Given his appearance and the fact that he was alive and breathing, Hermione Knew the time turner had worked. She just didn't know how well. "What year is it?" She asked. She expected to receive a puzzled stare but was surprised to find a knowing look cross Dumbledore's features.

"The date is August 16, 1942, Miss. Granger," The wizard replied. It was her turn to be confused, and her bewilderment must have shown because he went on. "If you are wondering how I know who you are, You will find that due to the nature of your arrival I searched your belongings. I found the most curious letter addressed to me, from a future self."

"So, you know why I was sent then?"

"Only the vaguest details of course. My future self-seemed it as prudent that the majority of the facts remain in the dark so as not to mess with your mission. I do know that where you come from, there is a war brewing. You've been sent to stop it from getting so far, and I am to put my trust in you. It seems my future self thought very highly of you Miss. Granger." Hermione found that doubtful, but remained quiet on the issue.

"Sir, I was practically forced into agreeing to this mission. I know that I have no way of ever returning home as time tuners can only move one backward through time, not forward. I've no way of ever seeing those I've held nearest and dearest to me and furthermore, I never even got to say goodbye. I assure you my reason for being here isn't because I want to be."

"No my dear, I don't imagine that you do. I regret that you have had to give up so much in order to help create a better future. I endeavor to help you acclimate here and hope you know you can count me an ally or a friend. Or, as it happens to stand a Goddaughter."

"Goddaughter?" Hermione questioned briskly.

"Indeed. upon your sudden and surprising arrival here at Hogwarts, having appeared from thin air despite the heavy wards in place I suspected something great must have occurred to bring you here. Unfortunately, your arrival was also witnessed by Headmaster Dippet so I had to think quickly. I claimed that as the daughter of a dear friend should the need ever arise, that you would be transported into my keeping for your safety." Dumbledore explained.

"Whose daughter am I supposed to be?"

"That, we must figure out. Lucky for you I have a ready solution. I happen to know a wizard by the name of Hector Dagworth-Granger, a renowned potioneer. He owes me a rather large favor and with your permission, I'd like to call it in."

"I'm not exactly sure how this pertains to a solution, professor."

"Well, to put it as simply as possible, Hector has never married and has no children, however, he did have a sister who recently was killed in the muggle world where she ran away to avoid an unwanted marriage. You could be claimed as her daughter. Sophie Granger, as she changed her name to, never had children, but that fact wouldn't be known as when she left she lost all contact with the Wizarding world. I was once counted among her friends and therefore can easily be recognized as your godfather."

"I'm still not seeing how this relates to Mr. Dagworth-Granger," Hermione stated wishing he would just get to the point.

"Hector would become your legal guardian, as your last living relative. The favor I'd like to call in is for him to officially claim you as such, and add you to his bloodline with a claiming ritual."

"I see," Hermione said dully. It seemed so outlandish but with nothing else, she could give this a chance to work. "I suppose we can see if he would be willing to take me in. Please don't force him into this but let him decide for himself. We can always come up with another cover story if necessary."

"I can accept those terms miss. Granger. I'll leave you to rest now and get in contact with Hector at once," Dumbledore remarked pleasantly before patting her hand gently and leaving the hospital wing. It wasn't long after he left that the Matron began fussing over her.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione was released from the Hospital Wing, her broken bones mended, bruises vanished and concussion gone She was summoned straight to Dumbledore's private office. She expected to be meeting with him alone and was startled when she opened the door to find three wizards present in the room.

"Ah, Miss Granger, thank you for your prompt arrival," a balding and wrinkled man wearing dark green robes spoke as she entered. "I'm Armando Dippet, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was present at your most unusual arrival and am glad to see you recovered," He pressed on as he offered his hand to shake. Hermione accepted it.

"Pleasure to meet you, Sir."

"Hermione," Dumbledore began using the familiarity she supposed a Godfather would, "I would like to introduce you to your uncle, Hector Dagworth-Granger. I know that despite the blood relation you two have never had an opportunity to meet before."

"I certainly wasn't aware I even had a niece until Your unexpected visit yesterday Albus. That said, it is a wonderful surprise and I'm glad to meet you, Hermione." For the first time, she assessed the wizard who would now be responsible for her care. He was middle-aged, younger than Dumbledore with wavy, black hair and deep chocolate eyes.

"It's good to meet you as well Uncle, Mum always spoke highly of you."

"I am pleased to hear that my sister thought of me fondly still after everything."

"Well, now that introductions are made I trust you will be taking Miss. Granger home for the remainder of the summer, before she will return in September to begin her fifth year as a transfer student," Headmaster Dippet interuptted not unkindly but persistently. "Afterall, it is highly unregular for students to remain in the castle after term has ended for the year."

"Indeed," Hector interjected smoothly. " I thank you for your kind treatment are care of my niece until I could be contacted Armando, Albus."

"I look forward to seeing you in Fall Miss. Granger."

"Thank you, headmaster, erm Professor Dumbledore."

"I think you can call me Uncle Albus in Private Hermione," Dumbledore replied. "I'll be sure to visit once you are settled. Of course, you may feel free to owl me at any time."

"Thank you, Uncle Albus."

"Come on then, My dear girl," Hector ushered Hermione into the fireplace. Dropping floo powder he called out their destination and they vanished into a haze of green flames.

They emerged into a simple, yet cozy house. As Hermione stepped out into what she could only assume was the living room she didn't know what to say or do. "I suppose I should thank you for taking me in Mr. Dagworth-Granger," She began hesitantly "I hope you weren't coerced into this."

"Albus Dumbledore can be domineering when he has to be but rest assured you are most welcome here my dear. Please call me Uncle Hector. After tonight we will be blood relatives as far as the law and magic allow."

"Yes, Dumbledore mentioned something about a claiming ritual, but I'm not sure what he meant."

"It is a traditional ritual the old families used to practice. Basically, it's a form of magical adoption where the head of the family mixes blood with the child being adopted and merges their magical signature to recognize them as official members of that house."

"I feel honored that you would go to such lengths for someone you don't even know."

"Albus has informed me of your circumstances, Hermione. You have nowhere else to go. Besides, while I might not have children now, it is entirely possible that some future version of myself would have. Where you come from, with your surname and your magical abilities it is possible that you are a descendant of mine in truth."

"I don't think so, I am er was a muggle-born."

"Child, don't you know that even muggle-borns have magical ancestry somewhere in their lines. Usually, they descend from squibs, a grandparent or great-grandparent who decides to make their own way in the world. although they have no magic of their own the gene lies dormant until eventually, a muggle-born arrives. It is possible that is your case. My family has already been known to produce one or two squibs in our ancestral line."

"Oh," Hermione said doubtfully. "Well, I suppose we'll never really know. At any rate, we will be relatives now."

"Yes, we will, and I am happy to welcome you into my family."

The ritual was conducted at midnight and was more simple than Hermione would have guessed. A simple prick of her finger and Hector's and a few drops of their blood onto the parchment documenting the family tree with a whispered incantation and there her name was on the parchment. Hermione Granger listed beneath the name Sophie Dagworth-Granger. The official niece of Hector, Born September 18, 1926. It seemed her new life had begun. There was no looking back now.


	3. New Beginnings

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading and for your reviews. They are much appreciated. Without further Delay here is chapter three.**

* * *

Two weeks passed by for Hermione in a blur and before she knew it September first was upon her. She and Hector had gotten to know each other over that time, and she was both surprised and pleased by just how quickly he had adapted to having her in his life. They were quite a lot alike, both appreciating learning new things, experimenting and quiet reflection. Hector had, of course, had taken her to Diagon Alley where he added her onto his vaults at Gringotts and even opened one for her. He said that each month a small but fair allowance would be transferred in for her needs. Then the retrieved her school supplies, had her fitted for school robes and uniform as well as a respectable wardrobe for a Pureblood witch. Hermione rather thought she would miss her jeans but this was not the era for them anyway. She would do best not to stick out like a sore thumb.

Uncle Hector had noticed her moping slightly when the passed the magical menagerie.

"Do you want a Familiar, dear girl? Students are allowed them you know," He inquired.

"No, well yes, it's just that I find myself missing my old one. He died not long ago." Not technically true, Hermione thought. Crookshanks had gone missing at some point and considering he had a tenacity for always returning to her she only assumed he had died. She missed him terribly.

"Losing a beloved friend is always difficult. If it's any consolation a new bond with a pet is the best way to move on. It isn't replacing the old in your heart but it helps with the pain. Shall we explore?"

"Yes, uncle, a grand Idea," She replied. Hermione came home that evening with a little black bundle of fur who had a tuft of white fur at the crown of her head. She named her Aspen. The feline was the last one from a litter of a half kneazel and a calico so it was only partially kneazel, but seemed quite intelligent by the way she bonded with the witch right away.

Now, Hector and Hermione were standing by a trolly holding her trunk and Aspen's carrier, on the platform of 9 3/4. The Hogwarts Express was steaming and whistling and the time to get acclimated to 1940's living had ended. With the start of school came the start of her mission and Hermione needed to get her head in the game.

"Write to me, dear girl," Hector was saying. "I know your Godfather Albus will be there should you need anything but I'm going to be lonely without you around."

"I promise I'll write Uncle Hector," Hermione replied as she wrapped her arms around the wizard in a hug. "I'll be home for Christmas."

"Yes, I'll see you over the holidays. Are you sure you have everything you need?"

"I triple checked this morning. I will be alright. I'll owl you with news of my sorting. Take care of yourself, uncle."

"I will, child. You take care as well." The two hugged again and then Hermione boarded the train and went in search of a compartment. It seemed she had dallied on the platform a little too long as every compartment was full. Finally, at the end, she found a space with only one occupant. She opened the door and the boy inside looked up with a hint of irritation and surprise at being disturbed.

"I'm sorry," Hermione began. "Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else if full." She was holding the newest, for 1942, edition of Hogwarts a History and Aspen's carrier, he trunk levitating behind her. The boy ushered her inside with a slight wave of his hand and she sat down Opposite him. Once settled, she let Aspen out and the kitten instantly curled up in her lap. She was just about to open her book when he spoke.

"I don't recognize you, are you new? You don't appear to be the first year but I've never seen you before."

"Oh, no not a first year. I will be going into my fifth year. I'm a transfer student you see, my mum passed away at the end of the last term and I have come to live with my Uncle who doesn't have time to homeschool me. I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger," she introduced after her explanation.

"it's nice to meet you, Miss. Granger," he replied politely. "I'm sorry for your loss. I'm Tom Riddle." To say that Hermione was taken aback was an understatement. Despite preparing for her mission this was not how she expected her first encounter to be with him.

"Pleasure," she replied quietly doing her best to maintain a neutral expression and then she opened her book.

The train slowly began to move gradually increasing speed as it passed through the platform tunnel and out into the world. Hermione was only pretending to read the words on the page thinking to herself about her mission, about Dumbledore's advice, about anything to say to her target without seeming odd. However, she underestimated how perceptive Riddle was.

"You've been staring at that page for over ten minutes, clearly you are not reading it," he observed. Hermione sighed and inwardly groaned as she snapped the book closed.

"No, you're right I was not reading it. You seem to like being on your own and I didn't wish to disturb or annoy you by talking.

"Well, you're not wrong, but what were you doing if you weren't reading?"

"Thinking. I'm thinking, mostly about Hogwarts. I'll admit I'm nervous to be going to school."

"Why are you nervous?" Riddle asked.

"I'm a bit shy around people, I mean I talk and can socialize and stuff, but I'm used to being on my own with having been homeschooled. I don't know if anybody will want to be friends," she explained. He was quiet for several moments.

"It is easy to find a social group amidst your peers in your house," he eventually replied. Hermione sensed the glaring truth from his cautious response. He didn't reassure that she would find friends, not that she expected sympathy from him, but rather a social group. He didn't have friends, he didn't see his peers as friends. They were people he interacted with, acquaintances he knew well from years spent in the same castle. Eventually, they would become his followers, a means to an end.

"What house are you in?" She asked.

"Slytherin," Riddle said. "What house do you think you will be in?"

"I'm not sure. My uncle remarks that I'm quite bright and would fit well in Ravenclaw, but I'm not sure I agree. I honestly don't know enough about the houses to choose."

"Well, for your sake I hope you don't end up in Gryffindor. You would be surrounded by idiots," Riddle warned. Hermione didn't know how to reply to that so she remained silent. 'No offense."

"None taken," She offered tempted to go on to say Dumbledore was her godfather but quickly decided against it.

"So, Granger, It's not a wizarding name," he prompted leaving the insinuation out.

"I'm a pureblood if that is what you were wondering. My mother is Sophie Dagworth-Granger, but she left the wizarding world before I was born and dropped the first part of her surname She was pregnant with me when she left. Pregnant by a wizard who was not her betrotheded and who was already married to another witch. I've never met my father as he made it clear he would have nothing to do with me. Mother never even told me his name just that he was in fact in the sacred twenty-eight."

"You are rather outspoken for a pureblood," he muttered at her outburst.

"I may be pureblood but I was raised in the muggle world and home-schooled by my mother. Forgive me for not being up to date on proper mannerisms," she snarked.

"It's refreshing actually," He decided. "We'll be arriving soon, you may want to change into your uniform. There is a dressing room to the left of this compartment." He was already dressed in his school robes so nodded and summoned the clothes from her trunk before leaving.

* * *

When the train pulled into Hogsmede station she breathed a quiet sigh of relief. She would be heading across the lake with the first years and therefore could escape Tom Riddle for a few moments. The arrival to the castle was just as grand as her first experience, and she feigned her awe along with the others. Dumbledore smiled warmly at her as he led them through to the great hall.

The first years were sorted first and she was left for last. Finally, when it was her turn she walked up and made to sit on the stool, only to be stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Students," Began Dippet from his podium, "I have a new addition to the school I'd like to Introduce. It's highly unregular for transfer students to be accepted at Hogwarts but there has been an exception made. Before you stand Miss. Hermione Granger, of the Dagworth line. Circumstances have dictated her necessity to attend and as Professor Dumbledore's goddaughter, we have found a place for her, as she begins her fifth year. I'm sure we are all eager to see where she is sorted."

Another tap on Hermione's shoulder from Dumbledore and she sat in the stool now blushing profusely at the unexpected introduction. The hat was placed on her head.

"Ah!" it exclaimed. "Interesting, it seems that you and I have met before and I have placed you already, yet we have not met in this time. A Time-traveler is a rare commodity indeed. Hmmmm, where to place you..."

"I was a Gryffindor before," Hermione mentioned.

"Gryffindor is not where you belong now," it decided far to quickly in her opinion. "You have the mind of a Ravenclaw but I see that you have a purpose here that does not suit that house. Certainly, you don't belong in Hufflepuff... that leaves only one..." Hermione closed her eyes and waited for the final nail to be hammered onto to coffin.

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted out and a respectful applause broke out from the table. Hermione gulped as she rose from her chair and walked in the direction of that table. A space had been made for her and she realized that it was Tom who moved to accommodate her. inclining her head in acknowledgment she sat next to him.

"Welcome to Slytherin House, Miss. Granger," Tom said.


End file.
